Cheating Can Spark Partnerships
by babygirl669
Summary: While Zig and Maya are sneaking around, Cam takes a stab at Tori. Fic eight in my Unlikely Stories Series! Read and Review, please.


**Tori's POV**

I am not dumb. I knew for a long time that Zig had a thing for Maya. I thought, however, that he would step down and focus on me when she started dating Campbell Saunders.

That didn't happen.

He kept going after her. Actually, I found out later he kept going _out_ with her.

They were both cheating. I could not tolerate it, but I also did not want to be single.

I don't like that I am so codependent. And this is the story of how I overcame that.

I am totally kidding. I cheated on Zig. I completely and totally cheated on Zig, and I don't feel bad about it.

It was after school on a Thursday, and I went straight to Cam's locker.

"Maya is cheating on you," I blurted. I was expecting to approach the conversation with more tact, but when I saw him, I got more and more angry at his girlfriend, and I felt an overwhelming need to get the information to him.

He turned to me, grief in his eyes and replied, "I know," I gasped, not expecting that answer at all. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" He asked me, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Uh, Yeah, I would love to," I responded. He hand out his hand for me to take, as the hallways were mostly empty, and led me through the halls and to an unused classroom at the back end of the school.

"I go here when I need to think sometimes," he told me, looking down at the mismatched tiles on the floor.

"It's a, uh, an interesting place to go, I guess," I was actually kind of creeped out by the room. Dust was accumulating on broken desks that were pushed to the perimeter. There were several chairs flipped in the middle of the room, as if someone had gotten angry and tossed them. Some were even broken.

"Uh, I did that," he confessed, apparently seeing the expression on my face and the direction of my gaze.

"Oh, why?" I asked, curious as to how such a cool and collected person could inflict so much damage and hold so much anger inside of them.

"I found out Maya and Zig have been seeing each other. I walked in on them making out in the band room. They didn't even notice I was there, so I came here and threw some chairs into the floor," he explained.

"I see," I said lamely.

"How did you find out? About Zig?" He asked, pain still radiating off his body.

I sat on a couch that had been hidden behind some of the piled desks, gesturing that he should follow, and he did. "I have always known. Since the first day of school. I just am so miserable without him. Or, more without someone. It's more painful to break up with him than to stay with him at this point. I guess it's just kind of nice to say that I have a boyfriend."

He was looking at me with such intent: I blushed and looked anywhere but at him. "You don't need a boyfriend, you know? And you definitely don't need _him_ as one," Cam gently slipped a finger under my chin, encouraging me to look into his dark brown eyes.

"I know that, but I haven't really been single before. I like having someone to call me pretty and smart, beautiful and worth it. It-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. I was shocked, but slowly closed my eyes and began to kiss him back.

He pulled away from me and whispered, "You're beautiful, Tori. I don't know who could ever tell you differently," I was biting my lip, and honestly so turned on by the Ice Hound.

I recaptured his lips with my own and gripped his T-shirt in my fist before laying back on the couch, taking him with me.

So there we were, him lying on top of me, and my dress riding up ever so slowly. His hands were resting on my waist, but I quickly moved one of them to my now bare thigh. He pulled away, his question of consent in his eyes. I nodded my head and he continued kissing me.

My hands then travelled to the hem of his shirt, curling it in my fists. He broke away once more, straddling me and pulling off the pesky piece of clothing. His hands then went to the skirt of my dress, pushing it father up my legs, revealing my black lace thong.

He looked at me, raising a questioning eyebrow. It was a bold color for underwear, I know, but underneath my flowering exterior is a tough girl, a tough girl who likes some lace.

He then returned to his work, gently pulling down my panties, slowing removing himself from on top of my body as he did so.

He pushed my legs open, burying his face into my finely trimmed pubic area. His tongue was doing magic on my clit. It was swirling, prodding, and dancing over one of the most sensitive areas on my body. My body was jerking with every swipe.

Suddenly, he stopped his movement, causing me to look up with a panicked look on my face.

"Woah, there," he said, in the midst of unbuttoning his pants. He pushed them down his legs, along with his boxers and left them in a puddle next to the couch. His dick was already hard, sticking straight up toward his belly button. And it was fairly decent sized. Of course, I had only ever seen Zig's before.

My legs were still sprawled open and I was dripping wet, waiting for him to fill me. He did not hesitate, resuming his rightful place between my legs. He gripped my hips and lifted me so he could more easily gain entrance into my vagina.

He slid effortlessly into me, and groaned, "You're so tight, Tori," I agreed with a firm hum.

I felt him begin to move in and out of me, and the head of his penis was grazing past my G-spot with every thrust.

I knew it wouldn't be long until I reached my climax, and same went for him.

He was lasting surprisingly long, actually. I wondered if he was experienced. He must have been.

He kept his pace, and I moved a hand to rub my clit, to move my climax along faster. I couldn't hold in my moans, they were loud, echoing off the walls in the room. I felt the fuzzy feeling of an impending orgasm rush through me, and my walls clenched around him.

He groaned loudly, and his seed spurted rope after rope into my body.

"Oh my god, Cam. That was, amazing." I breathed out, as he pulled himself out of me, and slipped back into his clothes.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he said uncertainly.

When he was finished dressing, he picked up his bag and ran out of the room, leaving me on the couch, alone.

 **There is a chance I have some pent-up anger, which Is why I keep writing stories that end like this, but oh well. That was another addition to my Unlikely Couples Series. I hope you liked it, review below, please!**

 **-Babygirl669**


End file.
